


The Worst Sleep Mask Ever

by Fintastica



Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Watcher Charles | Grian, Watchers, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: April Fools' Day is a dangerous time and with Etho back, the server is 1000% not safe.
Relationships: None
Series: Fin's Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Worst Sleep Mask Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inversing Allocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688409) by [Interjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/pseuds/Interjection). 



The plan was set.

Bdubs had gone to Scar's for safety purposes the night before April Fool's Day after seeing Etho buying obscure amounts of random supplies. Which made Grian and Etho's plan 10 times easier.

And Bdub's current positioning was important for one reason: he was in prime position for mischief to be thrown at him with maximum output. Neither him nor Scar noticed the potion particle effects around Scar's village, and somehow, neither of them heard the quiet laughter and footsteps outside Larry the Snail that night..

The sleep master woke up to see...nothing.

He couldn't see a thing.

"Scar? Scar? Where- What is this on my face?! My beautiful face!" Bdubs shrieked, having reached up and felt the hard wooden mask on his face.

Scar yawned. "Probably one of Jellie's toys- Oh my gosh Bdubs, there's a Watcher mask on your face!" The mayor scrambled back hurridly. "WHy is there a Watcher mask on your face?!"

"I don't know! Get it off, get it off me!" Bdubs was panicking and didn't seem to realize he could just...take it off.

Scar tried to help but Bdubs was freaking out way too much for him to do much.

"D-does this mean I'm a Watcher? No, I can't be, I havne't done anything, why is this on me-"

"Bdubs, stop moving, I can't help you get it off if you keep moving!"

Grian and Etho was laughing their stomachs out in the bushes of Scar's magical village, which is where Cub found them fifteen minutes later when he came to check on the mayor and his cat and instead found a frantic mayor trying to harness old wizard powers and a hysterical Shade-E-E's employee.


End file.
